masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tech Armor
This article was rife with speculation. When writing articles, please don't describe what's "likely", just put what concrete information you have. Otherwise it's speculation which will be removed. This also needs a link to the source for Tech Armor, which I take to be the Sentinel video? See the Speculation section of the Mass Effect Wiki Style Guide for more. --Tullis 20:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The info is from the video and the article on IGN, therefore i'm not speculating per se, just expanding on info from the article. H-Man Havoc 20:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Then please put the video and article as sources. But, expanding on how abilities will likely be upgraded and what you will be able to do with them and what they do to enemies and how they will recharge, if it's not in the video etc, is speculation. Sorry. : ) See Talk:Infiltrator for another example of how this can confuse other users. --Tullis 20:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Made a rare change of "armour" to "armor" because the Power is called "Tech Armor" (with American spelling), and it looked too weird to have mixed versions in the same paragraph. :However that runs counter to out site policy. Lancer1289 17:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::as does "Harass members of the Service" who change the spelling from the european version to the american version in accordance with majority rules or "wikiality", which is the most basic quality of a wiki, Andrew-108 21:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure what "wikiality" is, as I can safely say this is the first time that word has been uttered on this wiki. I was operating under the impression that the most basic quality of a Wikia wiki (which this is) is that the individual wikis are free to set their own policies, and the admins to run the sites according to these individual policies. SpartHawg948 21:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) NPC Tech Armor It appears that many NPCs have this power listed, but it manifests itself only as normal shielding - no shockwave, can be blue-colored and doesn't form a visible forcefield around the armor. : NPC versions of powers often take different stats and capabilites. For example, the Scion's shockwave is much more powerful than Jack's or Shepard's own. NPCs may or may not show animation for their shield. But we can't be sure that they actually use Tech Armor. Even if they were, we don't know of its actual stats or capabilities. Braveangel 16:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Should there be a short section on NPC tech armor? I say this because certain enemy pages list "tech armor" as one of their abilities, with a link to this page. From what I can tell from gameplay, its merely cosmetic. I wonder though, can they recast tech armor as an ability to completely recharge their barrier?Slothen 09:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::No that should be in the individual enemy pages not here. The notes on these pages should be for Player use. Hence the title "Player Notes". Lancer1289 14:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Cooldown reset I added a note in the article about a curious effect: Using Tech Armor appears to reset the cooldown for squadmates. I had absolutely no idea about this until it was mentioned off-hand on some forum post. So I fired up ME2 and tried it out. Sure enough, it worked! Can anyone on the xbox confirm this? -- Dammej (talk) 20:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Triple shield layer Using any shield boosting ability with tech armor can raise shield up to 900 if all powers are 100% boosts. I just wonder-if I use Tech armour, then add, for example, barrier effect-how long does it last? Does barrier still wear out or does it stay while tech armor is active? As barrier only lasts 60 seconds from the time of activation, it still goes away, regardless of if barrier is combined with tech armour or not. H-Man Havoc 19:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) New picture added please, no one delete the picture i added simply because there is a mass effect 2 water mark, the picture is here show people what it looks like, to help people and that is what this wiki is for right? i do not want it deleted over something silly like a water mark (as some other pictures were).--Algonquin Native 01:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ok lancer1289 , so what was wrong with the pic i added this time, if i may ask? :(edit conflict x3)Geeze you want an answer and then you conflict me three times. :First, unless it is an extreme circumstance, we don't take images with watermarks. You will not find any here. There aren't any on the wiki. Second, there are multiple issues with the image. I should also point this out, we prefer ingame screenshots when possible and I should also point out that there are a few images of ememies with Tech Armor on the wiki already. Lancer1289 01:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) first off i get it but REALLY? "unless it is an extreme circumstance", it's a wiki, the object is to help fans get info about the game and it's content, watermarks don't hurt anyone, please clarify what the problem is with water marks--Algonquin Native 01:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :If you had read my last comment, you would have seen part of the answer. "We prefer ingame screenshots when possible". The other part is that watermarked images look horrible with "IGN" or "Mass Effect 2", or something of that nature occupying the image. And, in all honesty, they are more for advertizing than anything. :I should also point out that just because this is a wiki, doesn't mean we need every single image that is already somewhere else. I don't know why people think we do. Lancer1289 01:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) fine, i won't add anymore watermarked pictures. i really just wanted a clear answer as to why my image was removed, instead of "we don't except watermarks". don't have to be so uptight about it, just a simple question. :Except that is a perfectly legitimate reason for deletion and a reason why any image can be removed. We don't accept watermark images unless it is an extreme circumstance. If the image has a watermark, then odds are it won't be around for long. Lancer1289 01:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Remove absolute value at rank 6? The information under Durability, Rank 6 is slightly misleading. You can choose Damage & Radius at rank 4, ending up with damage reduction of only 35%. :You're right. This is why I haven't been adding absolute values for power ranks beyond 4, as they're variable depending on earlier choices. I've removed this particular example, if you see any more, delete them.JakePT 15:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Cooldown Times I've started getting rid of cooldown times on these articles, as they are dependent on weight. Didi et gogo 03:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :And they will be restored because those are direct from the game, and removal of valid content is a bannable offense. Those are the base times for recharge, and while they can be modified by weight, they are recorded because they are verbatim from the game. Lancer1289 03:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Power (recharge) delay The delay on my Power: Tech Armour in game is 60% at level one. Can/should I be modifying the wiki itself or just noting it here? Villagereaver 17:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Invulnerable? Okay I have to ask, if you have say both Reave and Tech Armor maxed out for damage protection, you have them both on, and you kill an enemy with a heavy melee while having the damage protection evolution for fitness, do you become immune to damage? I doubt it, but I wanted to ask. "Slows Power Usage" So, I've become rather confused by what this term is supposed to imply. In MP, on my Valkyrie, my Warp's recharge time is 2.63 seconds. Now, if my power usage was slowed by an additional 50%, that would mean that my RC should be somewhere around 3.5 seconds, yet when I time it it comes out to be ~2.5-3 seconds anyway. What's more, when using the Krogan Vanguard, I've noticed that--when barrier, which does the same "slows power usage" thing, is up--my biotic charges take a ridiculously long time to, well, charge, especially when compared to my Human vanguard. So my question is this: does "slows power usage" mean it increases the recharge or it takes longer for the character to actually *use* the power or what? Does anyone have any hard data on this matter? Timeoffire45 18:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think the Krogan charge animation is supposed to be slower, but hits harder for balance issues. Check with other tech-armour characters for a better comparison. Sqarkplugz (talk) ::The percentage it slows power usage isn't a straight multiplier. The official calculation is as follows: New Value = Base Value at Rank 1 * (1.0 / (1.0 + Sum of all rank bonuses + Dynamic Bonuses)) ::Using your example, Warp: Base Recharge = 8 sec, carrying light weapons = 200% (or 2.0). With Tech Armor off, Warp Recharge = 8 * (1.0 / (1.0 + 2.0)) = 2.67 sec With Tech Armor on, Warp Recharge = 8 * (1.0/ (1.0 + 2.0 - 0.5)) = 3.2 sec ::It's only a half second difference, rather than a whole second difference, as you thought. It may not be terribly noticeable. Trandra (talk) 21:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Citadel DLC Tech Armor Fights didnt know where to comment on this but during the Citadel DLC for ME3 a Turian Cabal can beheard siscussing how useful it is to detonate his tech armor in fights as wellas thewhat other skills to use alongaide it to make it effective. Blitzbear93 (talk) 18:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93